Tutankoopa's Ruins
Tutankoopa's Ruins '''is the 2nd course of Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. This desert level is located in the first overworld, on a sandy platform, in between the key door and the Wall Jumping section that leads to course 4. This level, as the name suggests, is a quicksand ocean with tons of broken stones from the pyramid and ruins around it. From the starting spot, Mario can easily see two distinct sections of the ruins. One is a giant square building in the distance, which acts as a maze. The other is a tower of stones which leads to a higher platform above. Other than this, the one other notable feature is a small square building that is directly next to the start. This singular roomed building contains a small slab which is used to hold a red coin in a later mission. There is a small sandy path that spreads along the side which can be used as a shortcut to the tomb, as well as containing an invisible pit. Levels '''Star 1: Top of the Ancient Tower Mario must climb the tall tower of the ruins. Mario does not need to travel too far to find the tower's path.The first step onto the tower is actually against the building closest to where Mario starts. Now Mario must climb the various steps using single or double jumps, while avoiding the Fly Guys which will do there best to knock you off the tower into the quicksand bellow. At the top there is a sandy platform with pit cutouts, though they shouldn't be an issue for a long jump. Star 2: 8 Red Coins of the Ruins Mario must collect 8 red coins scattered throughout the ruins. The locations are as follows: # Edge of the starting platform # In nearby stone building # Following the sandy path behind Mario, On a rock step that leads to a sandy hill # On a rock in the middle of the quicksand # On a tall pillar in the middle of the quicksand # On a circular platform in the middle of the quicksand # Top some columns off to the side of the square ruins # On top of a small tower next to the steps to the tower (jump from steps or climb from the bottom) When Mario collects all 8, the star appears on the starting platform Star 3: The Ancient Maze Mario must travel into the main portion of the ruins, and locate the star at the end of one of its paths. The easiest way to enter the maze is by following the path behind Mario (past the 1-up mushroom). When you get to the biggest stone platform, long jump into the entrance. Beware that there is no return '''once Mario jumps to here. The maze is very small, and does not have many dead ends, and all of them are short. Take a left, then take a right (still following the main path), then at the end of the path take the left passage. In this end, there is a very small part that Mario can walk through to find the room with the star (jump up to its platform). '''Star 4: Hand-To-Hand Battle with the Eyerock Mario must defeat Eyerok by punching both of the hand's eyes 3 times. Eyerok is located on the giant stone platform before the maze. Eyerok behaves identically to how he has in the original. There is a blind spot behind them though if you need a breather where they can not hit you. Star 5: Tutankoopa's Secret Hideout Mario must use the Koopa Shell to get to a warp. The box with the shell is behind the columns where Red Coin 7 was located above (It is near the tower). Use the shell to reach the lonely platform on the side of the maze. This platform contains a warp that leads to some giant stairs with the star on top. Star 6: The Ancient Puzzle Mario must locate a hidden passage which contains the star. If Mario read the sign in the corner of the starting platform, it contained a hint to where this star is. It simply said "look for the column of coins". You probably have noticed (or fell into the pit), the line one the sandy platform before the rock arena. Follow the path behind Mario, past the one up mushroom, and jump onto the elevated sandy platform. If you stand in the area under the coins, you will fall into a small pit with the star. Enemies * Fly Guy * Goomba * Pokey Trivia The whole stage is loosely based off of Paper Mario. Tutankoopa is a mummy koopa boss from Paper Mario located in some sunken ruins in the middle of the desert. The music which plays in this course is also from Paper Mario's desert. The music in this level is also used in Koopa Canyon Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Desert Category:Maze Category:Music-Paper Mario